The invention is based on a high-voltage switch for use as an ignition voltage distributor for applying the ignition voltage to spark plug of an internal combustion engine. Ignition distributor arrangements are known which are constructed as so-called static high-voltage distributors and have no moving parts. These known arrangements use semiconductor elements for every spark plug to be controlled, an ignition coil being assigned to these semiconductor elements in each instance. These circuits are relatively costly and particularly expensive to produce because of the plurality of necessary ignition coils.
In addition, it is known in a high-voltage switch to control every semiconductor element by means of its own diode. In so doing, a large quantity of components are necessary, making this high-voltage distributor relatively expensive to build.